


Dust to Dust

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Sad, Ship, it hurt writing this, lunyx, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: A resurrected princess finds the hero who paid for her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [my tumblr](https://luna-ulric.tumblr.com/) some time ago. Posting it here for back up purposes.

Luna woke up and saw the sky before her. The clouds moved slowly on the blue spans and it reminded her that she had once lived before the void. She died. She knew that. But now it seems she had been pulled back from the grip of the afterlife. She found herself lying on the white-sanded beach, where the waters lapped on the edge only a few feet from her. 

Her dress was torn. Her skin, however, was beginning to regain its color. She breathed. She moved. It was all real. Why was she alive?

She panned her view to the left and saw something motionless lying on the sand from a distance. She squinted until her vision became clear enough for her to see what it was… who it was.

She saw his uniform. The recognizable Kingsglaive attire.

“Nyx!" she called.

She willed for her legs to move. And they did. She was still weak but with every hurried step, the life in her body grew. She was alive indeed but she prayed for the one who she was trying to reach.

After what felt like a long struggle, her knees plopped down on the sand beside the body and she finally saw the full of him. He was conscious and he was staring at the sky like she did before. His own blue eyes were in the verge of closing and the color on his skin was slowly ebbing away. Ash grew to replace flesh. And from ash, it became dust. She was witnessing his body dissolve inch by inch. Immediately after, her hands found his chest.

“Nyx!"

Having heard his name from her lips, Nyx's eyes moved slowly and eventually, focused their sights on her.

“Your Highness…” he uttered weakly. A small smile appeared on his lips to greet her.

He saw her contorted face. She was alive. She was alive and that's all it mattered.

“What happened?" she sobbed. “What did you do?"

He could only stare at her eyes. They were as beautiful as the sky itself. He saw tears and for a moment he expected the sky to rain.

“I saved you… I saved…”

He raised his hand to touch her cheek. And as soon as he could feel her soft skin, her hand found his. She held it like it was the only thing that would keep the remnants of his life from fading away.

“What… What did you do?" she blurted in between the sobs.

“I paid… for your life."

And as he said the last word, Luna could see the ash spreading from his neck already.

“Y-you didn't have to, Nyx! You didn't have to!"

When her tears started to blur her vision, she held his hand tightly. She prayed that he would stay longer. She wished that she would hear his voice again.

Her wish was granted.

“I give it all for you. Only for you, Princess”"

And yet her prayers were denied.

His face finally lost color and turned to ash. And the ash turned to dust.

He was no more and Luna was left alone with her cries for him. Tightly, she gripped the sand that was covered by what was left of him.

From dust she was brought back to life. And to dust, he gave up his.


End file.
